Big Trouble
by Kudos4U
Summary: Trunks gets accused for something he didn't do! Not only that, only Pan and Goten will believe him! Will Trunks win his case...or will he be doomed?


Big Trouble

Princess Sango

Pan age 18. Bra age 17, Trunks age 18, Goten 20. Gohanand Videl are dead.

* * *

"No! I didn't kill Mrs. 14!"Trunks yelled. That was a volunteer at school and Trunks was found holding her trying to wake her up. Trunks got a referral by Hannah and was sent to the principal. There he was sitting in the chair and had his hands handcuffed to the chairs arms. Pan desperately tried to listen outside the door leaving her post alone. Bra was covering for her not knowing what it was about. 

When their "conversation" was over the principal walked out and said, "Try and talk to him, if you want I will send bodyguards in with you."

Pan replied, "No, thank you I will be fine he is my friend any way so he won't hurt me. With that she walked in."

First Pan tried to settle down her friend. Trunks just told her the truth, "I didn't kill Mrs. 14 she was knocked out so I was trying to wake her up that is all." Trunks tried to move to try and hug her but couldn't because of the handcuffs.

Pan got the message and through her arms around him and started to whisper, "I know you wouldn't lie to me or kill anyone."

Then there was a hard knock on the door and Pan let go of Trunks and sat down facing him. Five seconds later the principal came in with the police. They unhand cuffed Trunks and handcuffed him to theirs and said goodbye, and left with Trunks. The principal closed the door and said, "Did he admit it?"

Pan said, "No! He is my friend and he never lied to me or killed anyone!" With that she rushed out of the room.

Later that Day

Pan had a hard time listening that day and as soon as the Safety Patrol bell rang for the end of the day Pan said goodbye, to Bra and ran to her car. When she got to the police station Pan opened the door and bravely walked in.

Pan asked to see Trunks and the policeman said, "Last name please."

Pan answered, "Vegeta Briefs sir."

He replied, "Please follow me miss." She was lead to a room with bulletproof glass. Trunks was already there in a blue suit besides the outfit he was wearing this morning waiting.

She sat down and said, "Hi! So what are you going to tell your parents?"

Trunks replied, "Nothing at all you can only tell Goten and if my mom asks say I went away to do site seeing for maybe umm...five years and I might barely call okay?"

Pan replied, "Okay! Just be careful and call once and awhile on my own phone line. The number is 444-2201 simple enough!"

Trunks replied, "Yeah!"

Then the policeman came in and said, "Visiting hours is over now say goodbye miss." Pan and Trunks said goodbye and with that she left.

When Pan got home and found Goten and said follow me. Five minutes later they were in Pan's room. Goten sat down on her bed right next to Pan.

Just wanting to get this over with Pan spilled out the whole story and then threw her arm around Goten like she had done to Trunks earlier that day and whispered, "He didn't do it and he would never lie to me either."

Goten whispered, "I know he wouldn't do that. He rocked his niece back and forth and said: Stay home tomorrow with me okay?"

Pan whispered, "Okay."

The next morning Goten and Pan went out for breakfast then visited Trunks. When Trunks saw Pan and Goten he almost was ready to yell get me out of here! They smiled and Goten sat down and Pan noticed this time they were some where without the glass. Pan threw her arms around Trunks and Trunks held her there for a minute then placed her on his lap. Trunks told Goten not to tell his parents or Bra that he was here and to just tell them I went site seeing for five years. Goten said, "Okay, I wanted to tell you I took Pan out of school today because she misses you too much."

Trunks looked from Goten to Pan sleeping against his chest. Then Trunks asked, "Did Pan sleep at all last night?"

Goten answered, "Barely last night I couldn't calm her down. I told her if she would calm down that she could stay home and go with me to see you."

"Oh! No wonder Pan is sleeping silently on my lap," Trunks said.

Goten said, "Actually I stayed there for a while and heard her say your name repeatedly do you think they would let her spend the night here with you? Just for a night or two of course!"

Trunks said, "Wait a minute I'll go ask. Five minutes later Trunks come back."

Trunks answered, "They said as long as Pan wants only she has to where what I am wearing at night or afternoon just pick up her clothes and her capsule car and bring them back here. Anyway visiting hours are over and she could stay out of school for one more day."

At Night

The clothes and capsule car was dropped of and Pan was sleeping on the bottom bunk with Trunks at the top. The next morning Trunks woke up to find Pan sleeping. Two minutes later she woke up to see Trunks sitting on the bottom bunk. Trunks explained to her and she threw her arms around Trunks hugging him then they kissed each other for a short time. Then she pulled out a dino-cap with good food that Trunks was dyeing to eat. Pan saw that and shared maple syrup with a pancakes it was enough for a ½ sayain and a ¼ sayain anyway. Then her cell phone rang and answered, "Hello?"

Goten said, "Hi! It's me Goten."

Pan, "Oh! Hi! Ok! Yeah he's here!"

She handed Trunks the phone, "Hello!" To summarize Pan quit school so she could be with Trunks 24/7 .

The Trial

Trunks was walking into the courthouse even though he was handcuffed Pan was next to him in the police car and walked in with him. Pan sat right behind him and it was not looking good for him.

Then his attorney called Pan up and the first question was, "Have you been with him all week?"

Pan replied, "Yes, and he is my friend. He never would lie to me."

"Next question, has he gone crazy in front of you?"

Pan answered, "No, never!"

"Last question, how long have you known Trunks Vegeta Briefs Ms. Pan?"

Pan replied, "Since I was born!"

"Okay, then it is time for the jury to make their decision," said the judge. "Dunn, Dunn, Dunn okay times up!"

"We the jury fined Trunks Vegeta Briefs not guilty," said the jury.

Six Months Later

To summarize Pan and Trunks have been going out and Bra and Goten got married two months ago. Trunks got down on his knees and said, "Aisheteru Pan-chan would you marry me."

He opened a blue velvet box and Pan replied, "Aisheteru Trunks, I do."

Two Months Later

They walked down the aisle when they got there. "Do you Trunks Vegeta Briefs take Pan Son to be your wife?"

"I do," said Trunks.

"Do you Pan Son take Trunks Vegeta Briefs to be your husband?"

"I do," said Pan.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." They kissed for a short time then left.

Looking him in the eye,  
He looked helpless behind that glass,  
Now that he was free like a bird,  
I looked after him now it is his turn.

End

My poem, my rights!


End file.
